


À une ou deux galaxies d'écart

by thanatoskull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Français, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, extraterrestre au, hinata shouyou - Freeform, je mettrai d'autres tags au fur et à mesure, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatoskull/pseuds/thanatoskull
Summary: Quand Kageyama, un extraterrestre cannibale, se fait abandonner sur Terre par ses équipiers et qu'il se trouve face à Hinata, un humain encore plus épuisant qu'une journée de canicule.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	À une ou deux galaxies d'écart

-Ça devrait être bon. Kindaichi, essaie de démarrer !

Kageyama se recule de six pas, un bras levé au dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éblouissement du soleil, bien plus fort sur cette planète. Le vaisseau se met à ronronner et se soulever légèrement, ce qui fait sourire le jeune homme.

Après plus de deux heures, il est enfin parvenu à réparer cette fichue aile. Ils vont pouvoir partir de cette planète inconnue et très peu rassurante, et rentrer chez eux.

Seulement, Kunimi apparaît dans l'ouverture et lui lance un panier en osier.

-Capitaine, il faudrait faire le plein de provisions, tu peux aller en chercher puisque tu es déjà dehors ?

Kageyama fronce les sourcils. Ils veulent vraiment qu'il s'aventure seul dans cet endroit terriblement inhospitalier ?

-Vous n'auriez pas pu y aller pendant que je réparais le vaisseau ? Vous vous contentiez de jouer aux cartes et au jeu du mime pendant que je brûlais sous le soleil ! Pourquoi c'est…

Il s'interrompt quand Kunimi tourne les talons avec un regard inexpressif. Puis il pousse un soupir agacé face à cet irrespect avant de regarder rapidement autour de lui, sa visière scannant les lieux pour trouver quelque chose de comestible. Les capteurs de son casque détectent des cerises à seulement vingt-neuf mètres de là, ce qui le soulage un peu ; il n'aura pas à trop s'éloigner du vaisseau, et, à la moindre menace, pourra s'y réfugier et s'en aller en quelques secondes seulement.

Le jeune homme se met en route, attentif au moindre bruit suspect ; heureusement, il ne croise aucun indigène, et parvient à sa destination sans encombre. Il s'aide de ses capteurs pour cueillir uniquement les meilleures cerises, et ainsi s'assurer un voyage sans mauvaise surprise.

Il espère seulement que ses deux équipiers ne se plaindront pas si le goût des fruits d'ici diffère de chez eux.

Avec un soupir, il sort du verger et retourne au vaisseau.

Enfin…

Là où est _censé_ se trouver le vaisseau.

C'est en levant la tête qu'il le voit, au loin, dans le ciel.

-Eh ! Hurle-t-il dans le vide. Imbéciles, vous m'avez oublié ! EH !

Mais, évidemment, ils ne peuvent pas l'entendre.

Ils sont partis sans lui.

Ils l'ont abandonné sur une planète hostile.

Seul.

Sans défense.

Alors qu'il est leur capitaine.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarque que les capteurs de son casque se sont affolés, le prévenant d'une présence vivante sur sa droite.

Alors il tourne la tête.

Et, derrière sa visière teintée, croise le regard écarquillé d'un indigène aux cheveux encore plus flamboyants que le soleil.

Durant cette rencontre qui n'était pas censée avoir lieu, l'instinct primaire a repris le dessus.

Ils font donc ce que leur indique leur instinct primaire.

Ils hurlent.

  
  



End file.
